The second chance to one piece
by Spiderdavon
Summary: This story take place when luffy time travle to pre sabondy to safe all his nakamana and friends life at his second that he got.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 2: A surprise arrival**

When the got close to marineford luffy told boahancok to go a head and try to get ace handcuffed key and more intell while he stay behind and wait for the right moment to go into the between white beard pirates and the marine it while waiting luffy deside to go to impala down to free Jimbe and meet Ivanko again so they will team up with him luffy did it quickly this time when he found Ivanko he tell him who he is and that he is dragon son and he needed his help and they got one more person to help when he got to jimbe he ask for jimbe help jimbe only said yes because of all of the story luffy told him of luffy. While they did recruit some other people and trying to get to marineford the war had begin with the white beard pirates and the marine to save ace during the war that would started an new era ace father was revealed to be the pirates king Gol d roger this was big New for the reporters on sobondy. With boahancok she was wondering when luffy was going to show up or if something had happened to him she was wondering what was she feeling and why is she feeling this way for luffy but was interrupted when suddenly a marine war ship fell from the sky to everyone surprise was that priate from impale down was one it with luffy, Ivanko and jimbe, crocodile went straight to attack white beard but was stop by luffy and then tell him that white beard is his ally right down because he is ace captain and tell white beard sense and unbelievable amount of power from luffy one that surpasses that of his own and then ask luffy where did he get that hat luffy said from shanks and said he will save ace and just like that he is gone and appears on the battlefields near boahancok who give home the key to ace handcuffs and started to running at ace to help free him but what everyone was most scared from was that white beard joined the battle to and with that the battle continues on them akine revealed that Luffy is not to be taken lightly that he is the biological son of the world most wanted man dragon with that they speed up ace excecution but when they a but to begine luffy use his full blast of kings haki combined with the will of D to know almost every out in the marine every one that was able to say conscious was on there need which was the admiral,Akine, Garp but mehack was nearly conscious with the blast that surprise everyone and can't believe how powerful it was the first thought it was white beard but then they notice it was from none other than luffy and every bony look at him in shock but he quickly got ace and save him then Akine how can his haki be so powerful that which surpasses that of even the strong yankos and admirals even ace is was really shock they wanted to know how can an rookie pirate have so much power that rivals that of an yankos after that the three admirals went after that he was too much of an treat for them and he needed to be taken care of.

Meanwhile

On sky island nami was trying to learn all about the second part of the new world weathers and phenomenons,

On megack island zero was facing off against some weird monkeys group that very skill with a sword.

On another island Sanjie was running a way from a group of man dress like women

Usoppe was stuffing his face with many delicious food on the island made of food he landed of

Also copper was learning about new type of medicine and trying to help heal the people that show him new medicine and cures for treatments

Robin was doing some research on the ponyloglfice on a snowy island brook was on and island on an cage doing an profromence and frankly was rebuilding and fixing him self.

Now back to marineford luffy was facing against akainu with one thing on his mind their is no way he is going to let that happen again I will beat befor he even lay a finger on ace and went full out against akainu and tell him that he won't lay a finger on ace and won't be defeated by him so he punch akainu sending him flying at this akainu got mad and started to rush at luffy with him manga fist

Meanwhile ace and white beard was fighting against aokiji and kizarue at first white beard punch kizaru sending him flying with ace after him and when up against aokiji

Garp was so mad that was about to go and punch both akainu and kizaru but was stop by Akine holding him down on the floor he was really mad but he know he can lose his job but he can't stand to watch his family suffer any longer so he tell Akine that he better holding him down or he would kill them.

To be continued: black beard and shanks arivial


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A surprise arrival**

When the got close to marineford luffy told boahancok to go a head and try to get ace handcuffed key and more intell while he stay behind and wait for the right moment to go into the between white beard pirates and the marine it while waiting luffy deside to go to impala down to free Jimbe and meet Ivanko again so they will team up with him luffy did it quickly this time when he found Ivanko he tell him who he is and that he is dragon son and he needed his help and they got one more person to help when he got to jimbe he ask for jimbe help jimbe only said yes because of all of the story luffy told him of luffy. While they did recruit some other people and trying to get to marineford the war had begin with the white beard pirates and the marine to save ace during the war that would started an new era ace father was revealed to be the pirates king Gol d roger this was big New for the reporters on sobondy. With boahancok she was wondering when luffy was going to show up or if something had happened to him she was wondering what was she feeling and why is she feeling this way for luffy but was interrupted when suddenly a marine war ship fell from the sky to everyone surprise was that priate from impale down was one it with luffy, Ivanko and jimbe, crocodile went straight to attack white beard but was stop by luffy and then tell him that white beard is his ally right down because he is ace captain and tell white beard sense and unbelievable amount of power from luffy one that surpasses that of his own and then ask luffy where did he get that hat luffy said from shanks and said he will save ace and just like that he is gone and appears on the battlefields near boahancok who give home the key to ace handcuffs and started to running at ace to help free him but what everyone was most scared from was that white beard joined the battle to and with that the battle continues on them akine revealed that Luffy is not to be taken lightly that he is the biological son of the world most wanted man dragon with that they speed up ace excecution but when they a but to begine luffy use his full blast of kings haki combined with the will of D to know almost every out in the marine every one that was able to say conscious was on there need which was the admiral,Akine, Garp but mehack was nearly conscious with the blast that surprise everyone and can't believe how powerful it was the first thought it was white beard but then they notice it was from none other than luffy and every bony look at him in shock but he quickly got ace and save him then Akine how can his haki be so powerful that which surpasses that of even the strong yankos and admirals even ace is was really shock they wanted to know how can an rookie pirate have so much power that rivals that of an yankos after that the three admirals went after that he was too much of an treat for them and he needed to be taken care of.

Meanwhile

On sky island nami was trying to learn all about the second part of the new world weathers and phenomenons,

On megack island zero was facing off against some weird monkeys group that very skill with a sword.

On another island Sanjie was running a way from a group of man dress like women

Usoppe was stuffing his face with many delicious food on the island made of food he landed of

Also copper was learning about new type of medicine and trying to help heal the people that show him new medicine and cures for treatments

Robin was doing some research on the ponyloglfice on a snowy island brook was on and island on an cage doing an profromence and frankly was rebuilding and fixing him self.

Now back to marineford luffy was facing against akainu with one thing on his mind their is no way he is going to let that happen again I will beat befor he even lay a finger on ace and went full out against akainu and tell him that he won't lay a finger on ace and won't be defeated by him so he punch akainu sending him flying at this akainu got mad and started to rush at luffy with him manga fist

Meanwhile ace and white beard was fighting against aokiji and kizarue at first white beard punch kizaru sending him flying with ace after him and when up against aokiji

Garp was so mad that was about to go and punch both akainu and kizaru but was stop by Akine holding him down on the floor he was really mad but he know he can lose his job but he can't stand to watch his family suffer any longer so he tell Akine that he better holding him down or he would kill them.

To be continued: black beard and shanks arivial


End file.
